Divergent Christmas special!
by TheDivergentTribute4610
Summary: So in my Fan Fic Four and Six Four and Tris I said I would make a Christmas one for Christmas so here it is! THIS IS 100% CHRISTMAS-Y! :) DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HEY GUYS! So its Christmas day...well 1:32 AM...so that makes it Christmas day... I said in my main story 'Four and Six Four and Tris" That I would do a Christmas story and a New years story so here is the Christmas story for you all! :) (I know late but I feel like writing!)  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! And if you don't celebrate Christmas um..Happy Holidays? idk... (Not tryin to be mean, just never really know what to say...)**

**TRIS**

It's finally Christmas Eve, I have only started being excited for Christmas four years ago when I came to Dauntless. My first Christmas was so fun, I never knew what to do on Christmas because in Abnegation we gave stuff to the factionless...like usual. But Tobias showed me what Christmas was like in Dauntless it was so fun, and now I make a big deal of it every year.

Tobias walks in our room and looks at me and says: "What are yo thinking about? You seem to be in deep thought."

"Oh, Just my first Christmas here. With you. In Dauntless." I say.

"Oh, really." He says walking over to the bed and lays next to me holding his head up with his elbow on the mattress and hand on his jaw. "Are those happy memories, I hope."

"The happiest." I say and kiss him lightly on the lips, he pulls me closer to him deepening the kiss. I pull back a little. "Tobias. It's Christmas Eve, I have a lot to get done, so do you."

"I know but...Look." He say motioning me to look up with his eyes. I look and smile at it a little he hold a mistletoe in his hand, hanging it above our heads. "We can't go breaking one of the rules of Christmas, now can we?"

"You turd." I say and kiss him again, but pull away fast and jump off the bed. "Come on, we have work to do!"

He gets off the bed and follows me to the living-room. "Okay, so I need your help wrapping the stuff that we got everyone." I say and sit on the grand, and pat the ground next to me. "Come sit."

"Okay I will try, but you know I am not as good as you at wrapping." He says and sit's next to me.

"That's fine, and you taught me everything I know about Christmas, yes even the wrapping." I say handing him some boxes, tape, bows, scissors, and wrapping paper.

We wrap for about an hour or so, when we are done we have a cup of hot coco. "So I know for Christmas Eve we are having a party with everyone, but I really hope you didn't make plans for tomorrow, Christmas day." Tobias says.

"Yes, I did, but I could cancel them, I mean I was planing on being with you all day tomorrow. that's all."

"Okay, good. I have a surprise for you tomorrow. And NO I won't give you any hints or tell you what it is." He says, I make a pouting face, but can't hold it for long and break into a smile.

"Fine. I won't ask for any hints. IF you give me just ONE hint, and it has to be a good hint, not something like 'You'll love it'."

"No. Can't do that." I make puppy eyes at him. "Fine, IF, I you can guess what I want right now." I lean in and kiss him.

"Okay. Now tell!"

"Eh. not good enough, come on Tris we have been together four years now, I deserve more than a fast kiss." I kiss him with more passion, wrapping my hands around his neck, running my finger through his hair. His hand are on my hips, I slide off my stool and stand between his legs. His hand slides to my thigh I feel a little uncomfortable, but not enough to break away.

I am not the one who pulls back, he is. "Well," He says in a hushed breathless voice. "I think you deserve two hints." I kiss his cheek and wait for him to tell me, he sits for a while thinking. "Okay hint number, one. It's not at the Dauntless compound. Well one part it the other no." I think about what he says but can thinking of anything outside Dauntless, maybe the farriers wheel! "And for your second hint, that I am giving you because I love you, is: There are two maybe three, no four...things wait five...yes five things. You might know four of them."

I stand between his legs thinking of what this could be. "Don't think to hard you have all day to think about it." He says and plants a kiss on my forehead. "Come on lets go for a walk before the party." He says and leads me out the door.

We walk around Dauntless talking about anything and everything. When we reach the Chasm we stop and look over the railing. "Remember the first time we where down there." I say to Tobias.

"Yeah, I was just thing about it. Was one of the best days of my life." He says. We stand looking down at the water, as it hits the rocks and spays at our ankles. "Come one, lets go. Don't want to me late." He says, and we walk back to are apartment to get the presents.

-PAGE BREAK-

When we get to Will and Christina's for the party there are a lot of people there. This isn't one of our usual parties it's more calm, way more clam. No laud music, people dancing, well more of grinding, drinking, yelling, or making out in a corner. It's nice, my kind of party.

"Hey! Tris, Four! Merry Christmas!" Christina says and hugs me and Tobias together.

"Hi! Merry Christmas to you too! Um where do we put these." I say nodding to the presents.

"Oh uh right under the tree." She says. Tobias and I walk over and put them under the tree.

Tobias and I mingle with everyone going around, we don't stick together the whole time but some how always meet up with each other. I find Christina needing to ask her something.

"Hey, I need your help." I say to her.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, Four gave me two hints on the present his is getting me. I need your help to try to figure it out."

"Okay, I will. But first. How did you get him to tell you this time?" She ask.

"uh, well I will just say it involved using a lot of tongue."

"Ah I see, that would be a good way to get any man too tell you anything." She says with a wink. "So tell me the two hints."

"Okay he said that is not at the compound, well part of it isn't. And then he said there was five things and I may know what four of them are."

"Crap. I don't know. That is confusing! Sorry I couldn't help you." She says.

"It's fine. I am gonna go find Four now, maybe I will get something else out of him...If he's had a drink." I say with a laugh and leave to find Tobias.

After about five minutes I stop looking for him. I see him a few feet away from me, and start heading to him, he see's me coming and walks over to me with a smile on his face. "Hey." He says.

"Hey, you look happy." I say.

"Well I have every right to be. I have you."

Before I can respond some one shouts: "HEY! EVERYONE! SOMEONE FINALLY IS UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" It's Uriah. "And look. It's not just some one it's Four, and Tris!" I look up and sure enough there is a mistletoe right above us. Tobias smiles a little and lightly kisses me. "Wow. That sucked, I would have thought the almighty Four could do better then that, even Tris, first place in initiation, and has only six fears, could some how learn to kiss better then that." Uriah says. Before anyone else says anything I stand, on my toes and kiss Tobias, running my fingers through his hair, his hands find my hips and pulls me closer to him, running his hand along my back. I hear shouts and whoops. We still don't break apart, well not until some one yells: "OKAY! We got it!" Tobias and I pull apart, I need who yelled it was Lynn.

I blush seeing everyone staring at us. Tobias wraps his hand around my waist and we walk over to the couch, taking a seat. Uriah and Zeke sit on either sites of Tobias and I. "Can we help you?" Tobias says.

"Nope. Just sittin here, it that a crime?" Zeke says.

"No, just a little weird." I say.

"HEY! It's 11:30 lets open presents and such! It's getting late." Christina says to everyone. We all sit around, with Christina and Will in the middle passing out the presents.

By the time all the presents are open and everyone has thanked each other it's 12:40. Tobias leans in to whisper in my ear. "We should get going. It's late." I nod and we thank everyone again for the gifts. We thank Will and Christina for hosting the party, we bid everyone a Merry Christmas and good night.

Tobias and I are heading to are apartment when we stops and the Chasm. "Let's go." He says nodding towards the stairs, he grabs my hand and we walk down the stairs.

We reach the bottom and find a rock and sit on it. "Why are we down here?" I ask.

"I wanted to come down here, after thinking about the last time we came down here, made me want to re'visit it." Tobias says and kiss my cheek.

We sit in silence, a comfortable silence, for ten minutes or so, when Tobias speaks.

"Tris, I just want to tell you I love you, and what ever happens I always will. Even if one day you decide you don't feel the same, I will, I will always love you."

"Well I will never not love you, I too will always love you forever and ever." I say.

"Tris," He says and gets one his knee and holds out a small box. "Tris, I love you. And the first time I saw you I knew you were different, you, you would change me, change my life, in a good way, in- in the best way. I just feel that I can't tell you how much I love you, or show you, I feel that when ever I say or show you I love you, I feel like its just a small sample. And, Tris, I hate the thought of not being with you forever. I-I just want to be with you forever, not share you with anyone, because you mean so much to me. Beatrice, will you please, just marry me? Oh Tris! Don't cry. please, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Tobias." Is all I can get out with out my voice squeaking the way it does when I cry. I sniff, and wipe my nose on my sleeve.

"Here." Tobias says and hands me a tissue. I take it an wipe my nose.

"Thank you." I say.

"Tris?" he says.

"Tobias. I love you so much." I say and wrap my arms around his heck and kiss him, not a small kiss but one with passion and love.

"Is that a yes then?" He say pulling back from our kiss, we are still so close breathing the same breaths.

I let out a small laugh. "Yes. Yes, Tobias I will marry you!" I say. He puts the ring on my finger, and kisses me again.

**KAPESH! BANG! WOOHOO! Okay so I wanted this to be like 2 or three maybe four chapters long cuz I have awesome Ideas. **

**SOO! What did you think of Tobias Proposing?! TELL ME! PLEASE! I am so please with this! I started it at 1:32 AM and its 3:26 AM! AHH! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**-Kim**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HELLO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you got everything you wanted and more! (I KNOW I DID! :) ) **

**TRIS**

I woke up wrapped in Tobias arms, I turn gently not wanting to wake him.

"Morning." Tobias says as I turn.

"Oh, you're awake! Good morning." I say, a little startled.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine I guess, just excited." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Well you should be, today is the next part of your Christmas present." He kisses my forehead, I smile at him.

I can't believe that we're engaged. I should go tell Christina, she will kill me if I don't tell her soon, but I just want to lay here wrapped in Tobias arms. "Can we just lay here for the day?" I ask him.

"You know we can't. In fact we should get up now, I have some stuff I need to get done." I make a sad face, he kisses my cheek. "While I get done what I need to do you could go see Christina."

"Okay, I should go see her, I feel like I've been avoiding her, but I haven't just...Busy I guess."

"Okay, then is settled, and you should come back here in about an hour okay."

"Alright, I will be here in an hour...after I leave, I still need to get ready."

"Right. So let's get moving." He says and starts to get up, I grab is arm and pull him down to me, and kiss him.

"I love you." I say. He kisses me back.

"I love you too." He kisses my cheek and gets off the bed pulling me with him.

I groan not wanting to get up, but get up anyway and walk to the bathroom. I wash my face and bush my teeth and hair. By the time I get out Tobias is gone, I see a note on the counter I pick it up and read it.

_Tris, _

_Don't forget to come back here in an hour. (12:00 PM.) _

_See you then._

_Love, Tobias._

I put the note down and leave heading for Christina's. I look down at my left hand, my ring finger is no longer ring-less, there rests a diamond ring.

As I walk to keep look back at the ring, I never have been one for rings of any kind, but this ring is a ring I will wear forever. I'm almost to Christina's when I run smack into someone. "Oh god I am sorry." I say looking up from my hand.

"It's fine Tris, Whatcha looking at." Zeke says.

"Uh, nothing much just, my hand." I don't know why I don't just tell him.

"Your hand? Did you hurt it or something? Why would you be looking at your hand?"

"No, I didn't hurt it. I was just, uh, looking at a ring. That's all."

"Oh, well lets see this ring that is so distracting." He says, and grabs my hand. "Oh! Wow! It's that kind of ring! My god, Four really did it, and he didn't even tell me. I need to talk to him."

"Maybe he was gonna tell you, I mean it just happen last night so maybe he is on his way now. If he is then act like you didn't see me. Okay."

"Got it. Well I am going to go find him. Congratulations Tris and Merry Christmas!" He says and walks away.

When I get to Christina's I knock twice. No answer. Three times. Then Four. Finally she opens the door, her eyes are heavy with sleep, her hair is messy. "God Tris what do you want. It's like-"

"11:30 AM. I know. Now I need to talk to you before I have to leave. I need to meet Four at 12:00." I say and step in her and Will's apartment.

"Hey, Tris." Will says more awake then Christina.

"Hey, Will. Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, same to you. I'm gonna go take a shower Chris, let you two talk an such." Will says and steps on to the bathroom.

"Okay, what is it you need to talk to me about." Christina says still sleepy.

"Well, I need you to be a girl for a second, okay." I say.

"I'm always a girl, you're the one that needs to be a girl."

"Okay fine. I will. LOOK!" I say and hold out my left hand. Christina's eyes pop wide open, and she grabs my hand.

"OH MY GOD! IS THIS REAL!" She yells, I cringe at her loudness.

"Yes! Yes it's real!"

"OH my god! Tris! This is so exciting! Ah! We need to make wedding plans! Like now!"

"No! Not yet. We don't even have a date and I want to take this slow." I say.

"Ugh, fine. Tris if I were you I would be running around showing off my ring."

"Yeah, well you know how I feel about attention."

"Yeah, I know." She says with a laugh.

Christina and I talk for about five more minutes, when Will comes out of the bathroom.

"What was the yelling for?" He ask Christina.

"Well! Tris show him. Now!" She demands.

"Okay." I say and hold out my hand. Will see's the ring and looks a little confused.

"Okay... It's a ring, no reason to yell." He says. Christina and I look at each other and Christina says to Will: "It's an engagement ring dummy!"

"Oh! Wow! Congratulations Tris! I knew you and Four would get here sometime! That's awesome! When did it happen?"

"Thanks, It happen last night, on our way home from the party." I reply.

"Wow, that's amazing I am so happy for you both." He says. "Hate to leave but Chris I should go get that stuff you wanted."

"Oh yeah go." Christina says dismissing him.

"Congrats again Tris, tell Four I said congrats. And Merry Christmas, to both of you." He says and leaves.

"Okay, Tris you have 10 minutes before you have to leave, tell about how he asked you and where he asked you, I want every detail!"

I tell Christina about the Chasm, and how he asked and what he said, by the time I was done she had a small tear in her eye.

"Oh. God, Tris you are so lucky to have some one love you that much. And then have the balls to ask you to marry him. That is so amazing." She says and wipes the tear away.

"Thank's. Hey you never know, this could have sparked something in Will. You could be next." I say and give her a hug.

"Nah, Will, is too...Well, Will. He doesn't know signs that well, even though he use to be Erudite. I guess hanging out with Uriah can to that to a man." She says. We both laugh.

"Oh god!" I say looking at the clock. "I have to meet Four, in three minutes!"

"Oh okay. Well I guess I will see you later than. Congratulations Tris I am really happy for both of you! And Merry Christmas!" She says as I leave.

"Thanks! You too!" I say and close the door.

I run though the halls hoping to get to our apartment before he does.

I don't. When I open the door Tobias is laying on the couch. "Am I late?" I ask him. He gets up and in four long strides stand in front of me, he wraps his arms around my waist.

"No. I was just here early. I saw Zeke, Uriah, Will, Marlene, and Lynn. They all know about our engagement."

"Yeah. About that. I ran into Zeke. I was distracted and he saw the ring. Then when I told Christina she had me show Will. And I guess from there the news spread like wild Dauntless." I say.

"I see. What had you distracted?" He says with a smile.

"I think you know. But I will tell you anyway. This." I say and hold up my hand. "It's pretty distracting you know."

"Really? I didn't notice I was to distracted by you." He says and kisses me lightly, I put my arm around his neck deepening the kiss. "See, I think you are way more distracting. So distracting that I almost forgot, you should go get ready to leave, fast we have to be at the train in 15 minutes."

I groan a little. "But I want to stay here, distract you some more." I say.

"As much as I would like that, I think you are going to love this surprise."

"Fine, I'll be done in ten." I say and walk off to our room. I grabs some clothes that are nicer then the one's I'm wearing. I slip on a dark red long sleeve shirt, some dark blue skinny jeans, and my light brown combat boots. I walk in the bathroom and let my hair down and put on some make up. When I'm done I walk out to Tobias. "Done. In less than ten!" I had gotten ready in five minutes.

"Perfect, you are 100% perfect." He says and kisses me lightly. "Now let's get to the train before we miss it."

As we walk together through the compound people congratulate us and wish us Merry Christmas, we nod and thank them.

When we get to the tracks I can hear the train coming, Tobias and I run along side the train as it pulls by, we jump in the last car.

"Can you tell me where we are going?" I ask him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Nope. Sorry." He says. I don't ask again, I welcome this silence, like it's an old friend. It's comfortable, not awkward.

We ride the train for about 25 minutes when Tobias finally says it's time to jump. We get up and go to the edge of the car, he grabs my hand and we jump together. Our jump was so off that he ends on falling on the ground and I land on him.

"Oh god, that sucked. Are you okay?" I say.

He is not saying anything just laughing. "I'm fine." He says, and moves the hair that has fallen on my face behind my ear, letting his hand linger on my cheek, he absentmindedly strokes my cheek with his thumb.

We just lay there me on top of him looking into each others eyes for a few minutes before he says: "We should go. Don't want to be late."

"Okay." I say and get off him and help him up. "So will you tell me now where we are going." I say. We have got off near the Abnegation sector. "Oh no. Tobias, we aren't.. Are we?"

"Yes. We are Merry Christmas Tris." He says.

"Why?"

"Because, everyone should be with their family on Christmas, and now with Eric gone, I asked if we could go and the leaders said yes."

"Oh my god. Tobias. I don't know how I am ever going to thank you!" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry Tris. And you don't have to thank me. Just as long as you are with me that's enough for me." He says and wipes the tears from my eyes. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight.

"I love you so much. Thank you!" I say tears running down my cheeks. He holds me close to him but pulls away and see's my tears, He wipes them away again.

"I love you too. Now let's go. Don't want to keep your parents waiting."

"They know we're coming?"

"I think so. The leaders said they would tell them."

We walk down the street that I use to walk everyday to go to school. Everything is so familiar nothing has changed. Even though all the houses are the same I know which on is my parents, I walk up to the door holding tight to Tobias hand, I knock with my free hand.

"Beatrice! And you must be Four." My mother says opening the door.

"Yes. Ma'am." Tobias says.

"Well come in both of you. Let me take your coats, you can have a seat over there on the sofa." My mother says, and takes our coats.

"Thank you." Tobias says. I sit with Tobias on the couch so close are legs are touching.

"Natalie, I didn't know we were expecting company." I hear my father's voice. I get up from the couch and watch as he walks down the stairs.

"Beatrice! I didn't know you were coming." He says with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah my uh- Four made arrangements and we got to come. I thought you knew?" I say.

"Well either way I am happy you are here. Four?" He my father says confused. Remembering Abnegation don't ask questions, Tobias get up and walks to my side. "I'm Four sir, and please call me Tobias." Tobias says and does a slit nod. The Abnegation way of shaking hands.

"Tobias, huh, name sound familiar. You must be Beatrice's escort then." My father says.

"I guess you could say that." Tobias says, and grabs my hand by this time my mother has joined us.

"Dad, mom, Tobias is my fiancé." I say with a smile.

"Oh! My! I am so happy for you Beatrice! and You Fo-Tobias." My mother says with a smile. My father looks shocked.

"Beatrice I would have thought you would be to young, but either way I am happy for you, both of you." My father says.

"Dad, I'm 20. And Thank you. We are very happy together." I say, and look at Tobias with a smile.

Just as I say that there is a knock on the door. "Oh I almost forgot, I invited some one else to join us." Tobias says.

My parents give him a confused look. My mother opens the door. "CALEB!" She says. I walk over to the door, and there stand my brother Caleb.

**AH! Cliffhanger! OMG! I actually really want to write more but I need to update my other fanfic! AH! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am glad you guys like this story! I plan on finishing it before New years! :) Then I am gonna make a New years one!**

**Tris**

"Caleb!" I say and run over and hug him, he doesn't seem know what is happening he stand there stiff, but he loosens up and wraps his long arms around me.

"Beatrice! How nice to see you again. It's been what four or five years. Let's see we were sixteen and now we are twenty so that is-"

"Oh shut up." I say playfully.

"Beatrice." Is all my father says, I forgot I'm not in Dauntless.

"About four years." He says, I roll my eyes.

"Get in here." I say and pull him in the house.

"Who's this? Is this that Four, who invited me here?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah. Call me Tobias." Tobias says.

"Oh. Okay. Hi, I'm Caleb Prior. Beatrice Brother."

"Yeah, Tri-Beatrice, has told me about you." Tobias says and shakes my brother hand.

"So, Tobias. How do you know my sister?" Caleb asks.

"He's my fiancé." I say.

"Really? Beatrice, why didn't you tell me. I would have thought you would, I mean I'm your brother."

"Well, it kind of happen last night. So I didn't really contact anyone outside Dauntless."

"Tobias! I knew, I knew that name. Are you Marcus Eaton's son? I remember Marcus had a son who transferred to Dauntless." Caleb says. I grab Tobias hand and look at him, he seems to be in shock from hearing his father's name.

"Son. I think if Tobias would want us to know he would have told us." My father says to Caleb.

"It's fine." Tobias finally says. "Yes, I'm Marcus son. I don't really stay in contact with my father. Haven't seen him since before the choosing ceremony." That I know is a lie. He see's him more often than he wants.

After a few minutes of silence...Awkward silence. My mother breaks it. "I'm going to check on the dinner." She says.

"I'll help." I say.

"No, no, I've got it, you stay here with, your fiancé." She says with a smile. But my Abnegation side kicks in.

"No, really I'm coming." I say, I look at Tobias and give him a smile, he smiles a little, but his eye's are begging me not to leave him. "I'll be back, you guys just talk, catch up." I say and give Tobias a small kiss on the cheek, and walk into the kitchen with my mother.

"So, if you don't mind my asking Beatrice how did you and Tobias Eaton meet?" I have always known my mother to be a little curious, but I love that about her.

"Sure yeah that's fine. Well, you know Tobias was my instructor, but I am not really sure I mean there where little things like, glances, or lingering moments and then it just happen, and the next thing I know, I'm engaged." I say and hold up my ring.

"Oh! Beatrice, it's beautiful. Tobias is a lucky man to have such a beautiful women." My mother says and squeezes my hand lightly. It's a little weird to have my mother call me a women even if I'm 20. Too her I have always been a little girl. Or the last time she saw me I was simply a girl who was terrified of making the wrong choice, of betraying her family. I smile at my mother, I know Abnegation don't do hugs in public, but I hug my mother, she wraps her arms around me with no hesitation.

I can feel like eye's filling with tears, I stiff and try to push the tears away, once escapes the rest will tumble down, and I'm afraid I won't be able to stop once I start. But the tears come and the roll own my cheeks, my mother pulls away and wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"Don't cry, Tris." she says.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't know how much I've missed you." Tobias must have heard me crying because he rushes in the kitchen, he realizes I'm fine and he lets out a sigh of relief, but still looks worried.

"She's fine." My mother says to him. Tobias looks at me, I nod.

"I'm fine Tobias. Really. Just happy to see my mother." I say.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I heard you crying, your bother and father said they didn't think it was you crying, but I know your cry and I had to come." I smile when he says this,I go over and hug him.

"Well thank you. I'm fine. Dinner will be ready soon. Go on." I say and lead him to the doorway of the kitchen, he leans down and kisses me lightly, then leaves.

My mother is smiling and has a small tear in her eyes. "I'm so happy, to see you happy Beatrice." She says.

"It's a nice change." I say and walk over to the stove, putting stuff in bowls and laying the bowls on the table.

After about 10 minutes all the food's done and the table's set, my mother and I walk into the living-room and tell the men that the food was ready. It's weird and nice to see Tobias talking with my brother, and my father, and the same to be getting along. I smile at Tobias and grabs his hand, as we walk in the kitchen together.

I sit where I use to sit at the table, Tobias sits next to me, he grabs my hand under the table, we smile at each other. It's weird. Being with my family and Tobias, I can't help but think, maybe, if I didn't choose Dauntless, and Tobias didn't choose either. Is this what my life would be like, stealing moments with Tobias, visiting my parents on the holidays. Living an Abnegation life, with Tobias, with my parents.

My everyone bows there heads and we pray, I haven't pray much since Dauntless, it's feels like I still live here with my parents, same routine everyday, nothing has changed here.

After dinner we all gather in the living-room. My mother and father sit in the chairs they always have, Caleb sits on the floor near the fire, like he use to, but Tobias and I sit together on the love seat, it's a bigger love seat, if two people sat at both ends there would be enough room for a third person, it would be a tight fit but they would fit. Tobias and I sit close to each other though, I lean my head on his shoulder, I play with his hand while he talks with my parents, I don't really pay attention to what they are talking about, it's just nice to hear the voices of my family, my mother, father, brother, and my fiancé.

**Tobias**

I am talking with Tris' family when I realize she has fallen asleep, I don't want to wake her.

"It seems someone's tired. I guess we should go." I say.

"Oh no, nonsense. It's snowing and you would want to wake Beatrice. Sleep here. Beatrice can sleep in her room, Caleb you sleep in your's and Tobias you can sleep on the sofa or in our room." Tris' mother says.

"We couldn't intrude on you." I say.

"No, really you must we insist." Mr. Prior says.

"Okay. I will take the sofa." I say, I pick Tris up and Caleb leads me to her room. He room is clean, and bare, there is nothing in here but a bed, a desk, and a small trunk at the end of her bed. Her closet still has some clothes in it, grey Abnegation clothes. I lay her on her bed, I kneel next to her, her eyes flutter open a little.

"Are we home?" She asks me.

"No, we are staying at your parents house tonight." I say and kiss her forehead, and get up to leave. She grabs my hand.

"Will you stay with me?" She asks.

"Tris, you know I want to, but I can't, not while we are in your parents house." I say and kiss her lightly, still a little heavy with sleep she deepens the kiss. Her fingers run though my hair, my hands are on her face and in her hair.

"Tobias?" I hear a voice behind me. We pull apart instantly, I feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Yeah?" I say casually.

"Uh, the couch is all made up for you." Caleb says. I let out a small sigh when I see it's Caleb.

"Wait, you're sleeping on the couch?" Tris asks me.

"Yeah. Why?" I say.

"You're to big, you'll be squished." She says, with a worried tone.

"Beatrice, I am going to be fine on the couch. I've slept in worse places." I say, and think of the closet my father locked me in, my body stiffens as I think of it, but I brush it aside.

"I know, but-" Tris stars.

"I'll be fine, you get some sleep." I say and kiss the tip of her nose and get up and leave.

When I reach the stair Caleb grabs my arm and pulls me aside.

"I just want you to be careful with my sister. Treat her nicely." He says in a stern voice.

"I will. I've been with her for four years now, if I wasn't treating her nicely you would think that she wouldn't be with me." I say.

"I know. But. She's my little sister."

"Yeah, but she's not little any more. She can take care of herself, she doesn't really need anyone to take care of her." I say, as the words come out of my mouth I realize how true it is, she is so strong and brave she doesn't need anyone to protect her.

"I'm just saying, Take care of her." I nod and head down the stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Prior made a bed for me on the couch and they head for the stairs. "Thank you. And Merry Christmas." I say as they go up the stairs.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas to you too." They ascend up the stairs.

The couch is small, I only fall sleep for a few minutes at a time. I'm almost asleep when I hear some one coming down the stairs, their steps are light. I see the figure approach me.

"Tobias? Are you awake?" It's Tris.

"Yes." I say and sit up, she comes and sits next to me.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept waking up and searching for you, but you weren't there."

"I'm sorry." I say and pull her close to me.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asks quietly. It's so late and I don't want to send her back up stairs so I let her.

"Sure." I say, we lay on the couch my arm around her keeping her close to me, so I know she's near and so she doesn't fall off.

I fall asleep faster than I thought I would have, it must have been hard to sleep without Tris near me.

I wake to Tris moving around to face me. "Morning." She says.

"Morning, to you too." I say and yawn. I notice that as I yawn, Tris also yawns. I laugh a little.

No one else seems to be up, it's just me and Tris. "Let's make some breakfast." Tris says and gets up, she wears a grey Abnegation night-gown. Tris grabs my hand and pulls me into the kitchen.

By the time the breakfast is done Tris and I are laughing and there is pancake batter on our faces and clothes. Tris and I chasing each other with pancake batter on or hands. I grab her and wipe pancake mix on her face.

"I'm going to get you back!" She says a little loud and grabs the bowl of pancake batter, she stands on a chair and holds it over her head, I slowly approach her.

"You, don't want to do this." I say slowly.

"Oh, but I do." She says, and dumps the whole things of batter on my head. I stand there dripping on pancake batter. I hear some one laughing, it's not Tris, I look over and see Mrs. Prior, laughing, and Mr. Prior suppressing a smile.

"Mom, dad! I didn't see you there." Tris says.

"I think you two better go get washed up." Mr. Prior says.

"We, will. First we should clean this mess up." Tris says gesturing to the batter that is on the floor.

"I will do that. You too might make a bigger mess." Mrs. Prior says still laughing.

"Okay, Let me just get some of this off so I don't track it through your home." I say and walk over to the sink. I rinse a rag and get most of the loose batter.

Tris and I walk up the stairs, we are half way up when Caleb appears at the top of the steps. "What happen to you two?" He says.

"Well, you see your sister decided it would be fun to make breakfast...and we got a little carried away." I say.

"Oh, Tobias, you for got the part where I dumped the pancake mix on your head." She says and breaks out laughing again.

"Yeah, that too." I say.

"Okay. Well don't touch me, I don't want to get pancake mix on me." Caleb says. Tris and I look at each other and smile, we look back at Caleb, who face has gone pale. "No. Guys don't! If you do I swear!" He says. Tris and I dart up the stairs to him, he runs as fast as he can and slams his door shut on out faces. Tris and I break out laughing and some how find out way to the bathroom. We help each other get pancake mix that is hard to reach or we just missed it.

Mr. Prior come up the stair with some clothes in his hands. "Here you can change into these, while we wash you clothing. Beatrice, there are some clothes in your bedroom, they might be a little small, just tell us if they are."

"Okay." Tris says and leaves to her room.

"You might want to take a shower." He says and hands me the clothes.

"Thank you Sir. And sorry about the mess." I say and take the clothes, they are grey.

"It's fine. It's nice to see Beatrice laugh again." He says and walks down the stairs.

When I get out of the shower, I stand looking in the mirror, last time I was in grey I was 16, six years ago almost 7. I hear a knock on the door.

"Tobias, are you in there?" Tris says. I open the door and step out, she wears grey Abnegation clothes, if she were Abnegation the clothes would be to tight but that fit her perfectly. "It's almost like were Abnegation again." she says quietly, she doesn't look fierce, but she doesn't look like a little girl, she looks like a peaceful women, who is care free. I lean down and kiss her. "You know, my parents could see us at any moment."

"Okay then." I say and pull her into the bathroom with me I close the door, and kiss her again pressing her against the door, my hands are on the small of her back pressing her closer to me. She runs her finger though my hair, I gently bite her lip asking for entrance she lets me in. Our kisses get more hungry our breaths gets heavier.

"Beatrice?" someone says knocking on the door. We pull apart fast our faces get a little red, she looks in the mirror and smooths her now messy hair down. Tris opens the door and pecks her head out, Caleb stands out side. "Breakfast is ready. Tell Tobias when you see him." He says, I know he see's me but he acts like he doesn't.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll be down in a second." She says and closes the door, Tris leans up against the door and sigh's. "Oh god. That was embarrassing."

"Not, really. Could have been worse." I say.

"How?" She says and crosses her arms.

"Could have been your parents." I say and smile at her.

"Yeah. But still. Come on." She says and pulls me out the bathroom, we walk down the stair and take a seat at the table.

We all eat, a breakfast of: eggs, pancakes, toast, and bacon. After we all eat Tris and I clear the table, we wash, dry, and put away the dishes; when we are done we go to the living room with the rest of her family. After an hour or so Tris and I deiced we should leave, we go up stairs and put on our Dauntless clothes, that are now clean and smell like Abnegation; and head back down stairs.

"Mom, Dad, it was really nice seeing you again, Thank you for letting us stay over. And Sorry about the mess we made in the kitchen." Tris says. "We really should get going, don't want to get in trouble, being gone to long and all."

"Okay, but please when you can come visit us. Both of you." Mr. Prior says. "It was nice meeting you Tobias." He says and shakes my hand. I find it a little weird that he shook my hand, Abnegation don't shake hands, they do a slight nod of the head.

"Likewise Sir." I say.

"Please, call me Andrew." He says, I nod in reply.

"I should head off too." Caleb says, says good-bye to his parents and gives Tris a hug, he comes up to me and shakes my hand. "Nice meeting you Tobias." He says and then leaves. Tris and I say goodbye and walk out the door.

"Tobias. Thank you again. It was so nice seeing my family, and seeing you get along so well with them." She says, and takes my hand.

"Anything for my beautiful fiancé." I say and pull her close to me. "I just hope that your family approves of me."

"OH they do." She says, with confidence.

"How do you know?"

"Well my mother said she really liked you, and she was happy for us. My father, well at first it was hard to tell, but when he shook your hand I knew. As for Caleb, he would have told me of he didn't like you."

"Oh. That makes sense." I say and pull her closer to me, draping my arm across her shoulders.

Tris and I make our way to the train ad jump on. "Tris?" I say.

"Yes?"

"Do you think your parents will tell my father they saw me? Tell him about us?"

"I don't know, they might. But then again, that might be considered gossip, so maybe not. Do you want them to?"

"I don't know. I mean I would like my father to know that I am stronger and happier then I ever was with him, that I could forget him, and I don't care about him anymore. I know saying this sounds like I do care for him, but I don't."

"I know what you mean Tobias. I am sure he knows. And if he doesn't then he doesn't deserve to know how you are doing, he didn't care before, why would he now." She says, ans leans on my shoulder. "Thank you Tobias."

"Thank you Tris. I love you."

"I love you."

We sit quietly the rest of the ride back to Dauntless.

This is a Christmas I know Tris and I will always remember.

* * *

**_The End_**

**AH! IT'S DONE! Thank you all for reading I hope you liked it! This is actually the longest chapter I have ever Written, over 3,000 words! Thank you guys so much! I was planing on having this be 4-5 chapters but it ended up just ending here. Which is fine. If you want more to read check out my other stories I am sure you will love them! :)**

**Thank you again. And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (Christmas is over I know but still ha! ) **


End file.
